1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel assembly. More particularly the invention comprises a removable steering wheel device adapted to aid in the prevention of the theft of an automobile.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Steering wheels are generally intended to be permanently mounted on a steering column, to facilitate steering the motor vehicle on which a steering wheel is installed. Because steering wheels are intended to be essentially permanent installations, the removal or replacement of a steering wheel requires wrenches and/or other special tools.
Applicant believes, that in this day and age, the high incidence of motor vehicle theft necessitates the need for theft deterrent measures. To this end, the present invention includes a steering wheel that is secured to the vehicle steering column in such a manner that it may be readily replaced or removed.
The relevant art which may be considered in evaluating the applicant's invention is as follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,155,064 issued in 1939 to Sandberg entitled "AUTOMOBILE LOCKING STRUCTURE" discloses a locking arrangement for the steering wheel and shaft. Sandberg provides a lock structure mounted on a bearing bracket for the steering shaft and provides a locking element key operable for interlocking engagement with a keeper element secured directly to the steering wheel hub. Upon turning a cylinder by the proper key, a locking plunger may be shifted to a steering, locking or unlocking position, the locking plunger being held against rotational movement by means of a pin or screw projecting into a longitudinal groove in the locking plunger.
Sandberg neither discloses or suggests the removability of a steering wheel to ensure that the vehicle will not be stolen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,915 issued in 1977 to Stahl entitled "LEVER ARM LOCK FOR A QUICK RELEASE HUB ASSEMBLY" discloses a lever arm lock for a quick-release hub assembly including a cover mountable to a first skewer rod end nut supporting a quick-release lever arm. Stahl's mechanism provides a means for preventing theft of a bicycle wheel from bicycles which are equipped with quick-release hub assemblies.
Stahl fails to disclose a steering column assembly and the removability of a steering wheel to prevent theft.
The present invention provides a means for preventing the theft of automobiles by temporarily removing the steering wheel and rendering the automobile undrivable.